


Enough Already

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Jim Kirk has matchmaking ambitions.  Turns out he’s pretty good at it.





	Enough Already

Captain Kirk was punishing you, you were certain.

You were hardly a child; your feelings for Leonard McCoy were hardly your first unrequited crush.  You were perfectly capable of suffering in silence and remaining totally professional.  But Jim, for some reason, wouldn’t let it go.  Kept trying to get you to make a move on the alpha doctor (yeah, right).

You were an unmated omega, assigned to the Enterprise.  Working for a Captain who was an old, childhood friend of yours led to some interesting moments, but nevermind.  Jim was a big sweetheart of an alpha, who’d always protected you growing up.

Leonard McCoy was needed to deliver some medical supplies to the planet you were now on.  The Enterprise had just enough time to beam him down, but couldn’t afford to wait the day or two it would take Leonard to make sure the supplies were used properly; some urgent call to a nearby Starbase.  As such, Leonard would be stuck there for a few days before the Enterprise could return to pick him up.  Naturally, Leonard had needed help carrying them all.  A gopher.  Naturally, Jim picked you.

It wasn’t that you objected to the menial task of helping the ship’s CMO carry boxes somewhere; you were quite happy to pitch in in whatever way the ship needed.  No, what bothered you was that Jim was clearly using the situation to force you to spend days in Leonard’s company, trying to get you to finally act on your attraction to him.  The asshole.

Jim hadn’t quite been able to hide how smug he was at the situation when you two beamed down.  Enough that Leonard leveled a few glares at the Captain.  He probably wasn’t thrilled at having to spend days in your company, either.  Fantastic.

After beaming down, you were both met by the locals almost immediately, and you went out of your way to make yourself fade into the background.  You weren’t sure what to do with yourself, honestly; you were not a nurse, which would have been someone it made more sense to send along.  A nurse would’ve known more about the medical jargon being slung around and been able to help.  All you could do was stand there and try not to be too obviously drooling over Leonard in his “doctor” mode.

The doctor was definitely an alpha; even if his file hadn’t confirmed it, your nose did.  But he almost hid it; he was the preferred doctor aboard for omegas with any issues.  He had an uncanny ability to remain calm and professional as a beta, no matter what state the omega was in.  Most alpha doctors couldn’t or didn’t bother to.

Being the gentleman he was, Leonard was the first to notice your nervous idleness; he quickly got the attention of one of your hosts, and you were showed to your own private room.  Along with a nice selection of entertainment holos to pass the time.  You flipped one on at random, trying to pay attention to it and let the time pass.  But you just felt too restless.  Finally, you switched the holo off in disgust and went for a walk.  Naturally, your feet took you near the room you’d left Leonard in.  You spent a minute or so just watching, before you realized what you were doing, shook yourself, and forced yourself to walk elsewhere.

It was beautiful outside, and you strolled for awhile, always within sight of the building.  The trees and flowers were unusual, bringing a smile to your face.  It was nice to enjoy nature after so long cooped up on a ship.

The temperature outside grew warmer, until you were a little uncomfortable.  You headed back inside, seeking the cooler air of climate control.  When it didn’t help much, you sped up a little and headed to your room, growing suspicious.  You happened to walk near Leonard; he was passing by in another room, and you could hear his voice directed at one of your hosts.  You were instantly wet, and the wheels clicked in your head.

Shit.

Your heat.  Just so happened to chose the shittiest time to hit.

You practically ran back to your room, shutting and locking the door behind you.  You collapsed back against the wall next to the door and sunk slowly to the floor.  A moan slipped from your lips, as you focused on the memory of Leonard’s voice.  The hints of a southern accent that came out when he was drunk or had been working too long.  You whined softly and squeezed your legs together, wetness flooding you as you imagined those strong hands on your body.

You crawled to the bed in the room, shedding your clothes as you went.  Moments later, you were naked on the bed, with two fingers inside yourself, thinking of a southern drawl in your ear.

***

Her scent that afternoon had flooded his senses, momentarily halting him mid-speech.  Not something that usually happened to him.  His trained nose immediately told him she’d started her heat, and he’d actually had to excuse himself for a moment to get himself under control.  Being an alpha and a doctor had required a great deal of self control; you couldn’t help sick omegas if you couldn’t get your own instincts under control.  It was rarely a problem for him.  Leonard pushed Y/n and her amazing scent out of his mind and got back to work, ignoring the raging hard-on in his pants as best he could.

But.

There had been something… off about her scent.  Leonard wasn’t sure what.  But in between frantic attempts to ignore the question of what her voice would sound like moaning his name, he couldn’t stop wondering about it.

When she didn’t emerge for dinner, he’d had enough.  Leonard grabbed a tricorder and a few other things, and went to her room.  He hesitated outside her door for a moment, forcing himself to focus, before he knocked.

“Y/n?  It’s me, Doc- uh, Leonard.  I just came to see if you were all right.  Can I come in?”  He called, just loud enough for her to hear him.  There was a long pause for a moment, before the door chirrped and unlocked.

***

It had taken you a moment of scrambling to snatch a sheet from your bed and wrap it around yourself, but you’d managed.  You stood only to unlock the door, then retreated immediately to the bed.  Probably best not to get too close to him.

You knew the moment Leonard entered the room, as his scent permeated the room.  You flopped down onto the bed, your knees wobbling a little, and barely suppressed a moan.  Good lord, he smelled fantastic.  Some mix of leather and whiskey and something else you couldn’t identify.

“I’m fine,” you managed after a moment, your voice a little hoarse.

“I’d like to take a look, if you don’t mind?”  Leonard asked you, unusually hesitant.  “Something doesn’t smell right.  Please.  I just- I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  His voice sounded a little strained as he pleaded with you.  Your heart melted at the worried alpha.  You nodded, not trusting your voice.  Leonard pulled out his tricorder, fixing his eyes determinedly on it as it whurred.  Meanwhile, all you could do was sit there.  With Leonard sitting on the bed next to you.  Smelling amazing.  You felt slick on your thighs, a whimper escaping you as another wave of heat threatened to suck you under.

“It’s all right,” Leonard said soothingly, his voice penetrating the fog of arousal in your head.  “I’m almost done.  Just stay calm for me, sweetheart.”  Leonard injected a little alpha authority in his voice, drawing another whimper from you.

“Yes, sir.”  You replied automatically.  It came out a little more… seductive than you probably meant.  Whoops.  Leonard’s jaw clenched, and he shut his eyes for a moment.

You probably shouldn’t have taken the moment to look down at see his erection hidden in his pants.  Because now you couldn’t look away.  Whoops again.

“Alpha, please.”  You pleaded with him, your restraint rapidly running out.

“Darlin’, you gotta stop talking like that.”  Leonard replied after a moment, taking a deep breath.  You inhaled yourself, taking in his scent.  He smelled even better here, for some reason.  Leonard’s jaw clenched again, his self-restraint hanging by a thread.  “When were you due for your heat?”

“Not for another week,” you forced your mind back on topic, your voice coming out in a low groan, annoyed at the inconvenience.  “I don’t know why it happened.”  You tried to focus on his tricorder, or anything neutral, but all you could think about was how badly you needed his lips on yours.

Just as you were getting lost in the thought, Leonard gave a little growl that went straight to your nethers, and lunged at you.  You gave a startled, sensuous moan, muffled by the pressure of his lips on yours.

Well.  Guess dreams really do come true.

You melted into him, instinctively opening your mouth to his tongue.  The moment his tongue pushed into your mouth, your instincts went into overdrive, and you just somehow knew.

“True mate,” you mumbled aloud.  Leonard made a muffled, vague noise of agreement, sliding the hand cupping your cheek to the back of your neck, his thumb stroking your neck gently as he held you in place for the kiss.  Your hands moved to his shirt, tugging at it before you found the hem.  You pulled it up his chest, whining piteously when it stopped moving at his arms.

Leonard finally pulled away from you, his lips still inches from yours as you both stared at each other and panted.  “Lay down on the bed.”  Leonard growled the order.  You moaned at the command, obeying instinctively.  The sheet dropped from you as you moved, exposing your naked body.  Leonard was standing, hands at the hem of his shirt when he stopped dead, eyes fixed on your nude body.  He let out another low growl, before ripping the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it behind him.  He kicked off his shoes, then was on top of you in an instant.  

His mouth traveled up and down your neck, licking the sweat that beaded there and delivering little licks and nips and latching on and sucking hard until you couldn’t see straight.  You arched your back beneath him, tilting your head to expose your neck to him in an unspoken plea for more.  Leonard’s hips rutted into yours, rubbing his clothed erection against your bare, dripping pussy as he continued to drive you mad with pleasure.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, tilting your hips into him until his cock rubbed perfectly against your clit.  You cried out his name and clung to his shoulders, your instincts screaming their delight.  His mouth dropped to the crook of your neck, and your hand flew to his head, burying in his hair and holding him there.  Encouraged, Leonard nipped hard at your skin and sucked, hard enough to leave a mark if he kept going.  You whined and whimpered and moaned steadily; his scent permeated and surrounded you, forcefully reminding your heat-fried instincts that an alpha,  _your_  alpha, was on top of you and rubbing his erection against your soaking wet pussy.  You felt yourself rapidly approaching the edge, your instincts driving you higher alarmingly fast.

“Lee,” you moaned.  “Alpha, please!”

“That’s right, my omega.”  Leonard murmured in your ear.  “Come for your alpha, darlin’.”  His omega.   _His_.  The casual possessiveness in his tone was the last straw, throwing you over the edge as you screamed his name and came.  His hips rutted harder into yours, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck and sucked, the bed creaking with his thrusts.  You clung to him with arms and legs, your hips thrusting uncontrollably up into his as electricity flooded your veins.  You surrendered to the orgasm, losing track of everything but the pleasure he was bringing you until you collapsed down on the bed, panting hard.

Leonard cuddled you, nuzzling your cheek affectionately as you gave little satisfied and exhausted whimpers.

“Been waiting for ya for so long, babygirl.  So beautiful when you come.  Gonna let me knot you, little ‘mega?”  Leonard murmured softly into your ear, his voice amused but a little strained.  The poor alpha was practically bursting the seams of his pants.

“Yes, alpha, please.”  You responded instantly, not wanting to make him wait any longer.  “Need your knot, alpha.  Need your mark, please.”

“Fuck.”  Leonard dropped his head to your shoulder, panting hard.

“Alpha, please.”  You whined again, hooking your feet in the waistband of his pants and pushing down at them, trying to get him to take them off.  After a moment of him panting into your shoulder, Leonard pulled away from you and sat up, drawing an involuntary whine from you at the loss of his warmth against you.  Leonard gave a soft chuckle.

“I need my hands to get these off, ‘mega.”  Leonard reminded you, his voice teasing.

“Need you, alpha.”  You moaned, your heat making you needy and desperate for him already.

“You’re not making this happen any faster, darlin’.”  Leonard chuckled, his hands quickly undoing his pants before he shoved them and his underwear down to his knees.  He didn’t bother pushing them further off before he was on you again, kissing you desperately.  He growled into your mouth as he took commanding control of the kiss, his tongue pushing into your mouth again.  You re-wrapped your arms and legs around him, holding him closer to you as you easily submitted under him.  Leonard released you from the kiss, leaving you panting for air as his mouth went to your neck again.  He scraped his teeth teasingly against the crook of your neck, making you whine and thrash under him.

His cock pushed into you, his own instincts preventing him from drawing out the teasing.  You both groaned in unison, your instincts screaming  _alpha_  at you happily.  You dug your heels into his bare ass, trying to push him in faster.  Leonard gave a little rumble, muffled by your neck.  You moaned at the sound, squeezing your thighs around his hips.

He finally hilted in you, and your brain shorted out as you both just lay there for a long moment.

“Alpha,” you moaned quietly, your pussy clenching hard around his cock and pulling a moan out of him.

“Mine,” Leonard growled in your ear, and started moving.

His thrusts were slow but powerful, the bed rocking and creaking as he pounded you through the floor.  His cock fit perfectly in you, brushing against your gspot on every thrust until you were clinging to him.  He kept nipping at your neck, almost as though he couldn’t resist it, his instincts screaming at him to claim you.  You were pushed higher and higher as he got closer to the crook of your neck, licking the spot he would mark until you whined.

“Alpha, please!  Yours!”  You cried, driven to desperation as your orgasm loomed; just in sight, but barely out of reach.  You clenched around him as his cock swelled inside you, drawing a grunt from him.  You were both close.

Then his teeth bit into your neck, marking you and claiming you.  Your orgasm washed over you, your vision whiting out just as you heard him cry out your name in his own orgasm.  Pleasure seized control of your brain, sending overwhelming impulses to your brain until you just shut down and felt.

You actually blacked out, coming to some time later.  It couldn’t have been long, as neither of you had moved.  Leonard still had your neck in his teeth, and you could feel his knot in you.

“Alpha,” you breathed, the word coming from you automatically.  Your alpha.  Leonard was your alpha.  You could hardly process it.

Your words seemed to draw Leonard out of his own blackout; he grunted and released your neck from his teeth.

“My omega,” Leonard breathed, looking down at you with eyes filled with love and happiness.  You two shared a tender kiss, before Leonard sighed.

“I’m gonna have to call Jim.”  Leonard told you, bringing your mind back to the present.

“Why?”  You asked, a little wary.

“Well someone has to finish the mission down here.”  Leonard reminded you.  “Not like either of us is in any shape to do it.”


End file.
